Phantom Knight Dreams
by Count Morningstar
Summary: An AU to the anime. As a heatwave hits Heartland, Ruri begins having very passionate dreams about Yuto. As the dreams continue, Ruri soon finds that she can't hold back her desires for Yuto any longer and plans to make her dreams a reality. Three-shot. Rated M for very good reason.
1. Sometimes a Fantasy

**Introduction:** This next little story is something I decided to work on due to some writer's block I'm currently having with an SAO fanfic. I actually had the idea for this three-shot while re-watching the hit anime series, _Parasyte: The Maxim_ as part of a modest Halloween celebration a few days ago. Those of you familiar with that anime might be able to figure out what episodes of the series provided the inspiration for this story just from the first scene in part one. The other thing I should mention is that this story is basically an AU from the anime.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V.

* * *

Part 1: Sometimes a Fantasy

 _A gentle breeze blew past as Ruri sat on a large rock in the middle of a flower-covered meadow. She had on a crown of pink wildflowers and a simple white dress with long sleeves and a long flowing skirt like some princess out of a fairytale. Happy little birds had flocked from all around; some of them landing on the dark-haired girl's arms and head. Ruri was feeling perfectly content at that moment, but suddenly there was a shift in the wind. The flock of little birds that had gathered around her suddenly flew away as if terrified by something._

 _Then in an instant, the sky became covered in dark-grey clouds and all of the flowers covering the meadow had died. Suddenly Ruri heard a growling noise coming from close by. She looked, and standing a few feet away she saw a pack of six werewolf-like creatures with yellow eyes and bodies covered in jet-black fur. Ruri screamed in terror and quickly got up from the rock she had been sitting on to flee for her life. In an instant the wolf creatures started to come after her._

 _Several heart-pounding moments passed as Ruri ran as fast as her legs could carry her. No matter how fast Ruri ran, the werewolves were getting closer and closer to her, and the ridiculously long skirt of her dress had only been getting in her way. Suddenly Ruri tripped on something and fell to the ground face-first. When she turned over onto her back, one of the beasts was standing over her. Ruri let out a blood-curdling scream as the werewold roared. Just as the thing was about to attack, a loud burst of thunder rumbled across the field, starling the creature and the rest of its pack. Ruri noticed that the wold monsters all seemed to be looking at something behind, so she rolled onto her stomach to see what it was and saw that a rumbling dark-purple vortex almost like a small hurricane had formed in the ground._

 _Rising out of the vortex was a fairly large bipedal dragon with well-developed arms. Much of the creature's body was colored a deep purple, while the underside of its neck was colored a dark-teal. It had an almost eel-like face with small savage yellow eyes and a mouth full of sharp fangs, with the largest ones growing from its jaw. On the front of the dragon's jaw like a tuck was a large metal spike that curved upward, and it had armor on the sides of its head that formed into a pair of horn-like blades that curved back. Covering the front of the dragon's torso were pieces of grey and black armor with curved glowing red lines on the sides of the chest armor, and mounted on the sides of its forearms were two thick flat blades with small round purple gems fitted into the base. The beast's tail was wide at the end and had a pair of long metal spikes that curved upward, and on its back was a large pair of black and purple metallic wings, each with a purple orb fitted into the long metal spike that extended out towards the base of the wing._

 _Ruri instantly recognized the dragon as a creature from the Duel Monsters card game, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. She also noticed that there was a person standing atop the back of the dragon between its two wings. The person in question was a young man with iron-grey eyes and long spiked hair that was purple at the front and black at the back. The young man had on a suit of black armor with two pieces of spiked grey armor covering his shoulders and a grey chestplate styled to look like a skull. Hanging from his back was a long tattered purple cape. Ruri's heart leapt for joy when she saw the dragon's rider, for he was none other than her true love, Yuto. The werewolves meanwhile all backed away a step and whimpered in fear._

 _Parts of Dark Rebellion's wings extended apart and fired bolts of purple lightning at the wolf creature that had been standing over Ruri. The purple electricity wrapped itself around the beast and bound its arms to its sides._

 _"Dark Rebellion! Send that demon back to hell!" Yuto commanded. "Revolt of the Lightning Disobey!"_

 _The spike on Dark Rebellion's jaw crackled with electricity as it flew across the field towards the bound wolf. The other members of the beast's pack ran away on all fours at the same moment the dragon's tusk impaled the werewolf's chest. The creature cried out in pain as its body was shocked by electricity before suddenly crumbling to dust. A beam of sunlight then cut through the dark clouds above and shone down on the spot where Dark Rebellion was now standing. Yuto dismounted his faithful servant and went over to where Ruri was still on the ground._

 _Smiling, Yuto bent down and held out his hand. "Let's go."_

 _Ruri smiled back and took Yuto's hand. The dragon rider helped Ruri to her feet and suddenly picked her up bridal style, causing her to blush. Yuto climbed back onto Dark Rebellion with Ruri still in his arms, and at his command the dragon took off into the sky towards the ray of sunlight._

 _"Yuto? Where are we going?" Ruri asked._

 _"To our castle." Yuto answered simply._

 _In moments, Dark Rebellion passed through the opening in the clouds and in seconds they were flying through a crystal blue sky. Ruri couldn't help but take in the beauty of where they were. She had long wanted to fly through the sky like a bird, and now it was happening. Then in the distance, Ruri saw a large piece of land floating in the distance like an island. On top of this floating rock was a large white castle with purple roofs. The floating castle came closer and closer, and soon Dark Rebellion was landing right before the castle gate._

 _Yuto dismounted his faithful dragon with Ruri still in his arms. When they passed through the threshold of the gate, they were instantly transported to a large bedroom with royal blue walls and mint green carpeting. In front of the far wall was a large bed covered in red satin sheets. Ruri also found that both she and Yuto were suddenly nude, causing her blush to intensify. Yuto seemed to pay no attention to their sudden nakedness and simply carried her over to the bed. After gently setting his princess down on the sheets, Yuto crawled onto the bed over Ruri and gave her a fiery kiss on the lips._

 _Ruri returned the kiss, and soon their tongues were grinding against one another. Once they were forced to break apart for air, Yuto began to kiss and suck on Ruri's neck, causing her to moan with pleasure. After a few moments, Yuto pulled away to look down at Ruri. Ruri took that moment to drink Yuto in. His body was so strong and muscular, almost like that of a god._

 _Yuto smiled and caressed Ruri's cheek with her hand. "You are truly an angel, my princess."_

 _With that, Yuto got up and pulled Ruri forward so that her legs were off the bed. The dragon rider gently spread Ruri's legs apart, and at that moment Ruri sat up a bit to get a look at what she was about to receive. Yuto's erect manhood was extremely long and tick, and even seemed to give off a warm and dazzling light. Ruri bit her lower lip in anticipation of the wonderful feeling that she was certain was about to come._

* * *

Ruri Kurosaki's dark-pink eyes snapped open to find nothing but the ceiling of her bedroom. She could hear the typical sound of morning birdsong coming in through her open window. The sixteen-year-old sat up in her bed and looked at the alarm clock radio on her nightstand. It was only a minute before her alarm was set to go off. Ruri couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. If there was one thing that annoyed her, it was waking up right before her alarm was supposed to go off.

Only seconds later, her clock's alarm kicked in and turned on its radio. _"Good morning! You're listing to KHRT, Heart and Soul Radio! Your local station for today's soft rock hits! We've got another scorching hot day ahead for us in Heartland City, ladies and gentlemen. The high for today is expected to reach a blistering ninety-six degrees. Now for those of you who may be just getting out of bed to start the day, here's_ Love Me in the Night (Respect Me in the Morning) _by Ramona and the Scapegoats."_

Ruri got out of her bed and headed for the adjoining bathroom to her room to get ready for school and the sound of the soft rock ballad began to fill the room. As she began her daily grooming ritual, Ruri's mind kept going back to the very steamy dream she had just experienced. The thing about the dream that had really struck Ruri was that the man who had rescued her and taken her to that castle in the sky was no imaginary prince but her boyfriend of the last four years, Yuto Sakaki. Ruri and Yuto had of course become very close, but she had never before had such passionate dreams about Yuto before. The dark-haired girl decided to push the dream from her mind and focus on getting ready for school.

* * *

Lunchtime was in full swing in the stuffy Heartland Academy cafeteria as Ruri sat alone at a table by the window. The place was already packed full of students, and the oppressive summer heat hung over the entire room. Ruri meanwhile was simply staring out the window lost in thought. As hard as she tried, Ruri just hadn't been able to shake her dream about Yuto from her thoughts. It certainly didn't help matters that Heartland Academy had been like an oven for the entire day. The school's air conditioning system had unfortunately decided to break down right when the summer heat wave first struck the city.

"Hi Ruri!" a familiar voice spoke, shaking the bird girl duelist from her thoughts.

Standing in front of the table was a young woman about Ruri's age with short light-purple and lilac hair held in place by a pair of almost fruit-like light-green and yellow hairclips, and blue eyes behind a pair of large round glasses. This girl was one of Ruri's best friends, Sayaka Sasayama.

"Oh. Hi Sayaka." Ruri responded. "How are things?"

"You okay?" Sayaka asked as she took the seat across from Ruri. "You seem kinda out of it."

"Well… I had this weird dream last night." Ruri began.

"There you two are!" a voice interrupted.

Ruri and Sakaya looked, and standing before the table with a full tray of food was a young woman with fairly short hair that was red on top and orange towards the bottom. This girl was another one of Ruri's friends at Heartland Academy, Anna Kozuki.

"So, did either of you see Kaito Tenjo's new girlfriend yesterday at the duel school?" Anna asked as she sat down at the table by Sayaka. "The word is she and Kaito were making out right by the front door."

"Oh yeah. I think I've seen her once." Sayaka recalled. "Her name's Droite, isn't it? She's very pretty."

"She looks like a vampire if you ask me." Anna declared. "Still, looks like things are pretty hot between her and Kaito. So, what the heck were you two talking about when I got here?"

"Ruri was just starting to tell me about this dream she had last night." Sayaka answered.

"Actually, I'm not really sure if I should tell you about this." Ruri told them.

"Oh come on! You can trust us." Anna responded. "Spill! What was this dream of yours?"

"Well… if I tell you about this, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone! Especially not Shun!" Ruri requested.

"Of course!" Sayaka replied. "You know you can trust us. Now what is it?"

Ruri took a quick look around to make sure no one else might be listening and leaned closer. "Last night… I had a dream where Yuto and I almost… made love."

"Oh wow! Really?" a blushing Sayaka asked.

"Wow! You lucky girl." Anna remarked. "So how good was he in the dream?"

"Actually, I woke up right before it got that far." Ruri admitted. "The thing is, I don't know why I'd have a dream like that."

"It has been a while since you and Yuto have really spent time together." Sayaka pointed out.

"That's true." Ruri replied with a sad look. "Between Yuto preparing for the upcoming duel tournament and both of us getting ready for the big exams we have in a few days, its been weeks since we've gone out. Still… this is the first time that I've ever had a dream like that about Yuto. I mean it's not like I haven't thought about taking our relationship to a physical level before, but I don't think either of us have ever been ready for that."

"Well, maybe this is your brain's way of telling you that you are ready." Anna suggested. "I say you jump Yuto the first chance you get."

"I… I can't just do something like that!" a flustered Ruri told her. "Besides, Yuto has just too much going on right now. We both do."

"Whatever you say." Anna responded as she got up from her chair. "I gotta go. Oh, if either of you runs into my brother today, would you mind telling him to meet up with me the first chance he gets? I kinda need his help with something when school lets out."

"Why don't you ask Allen for help yourself?" Sayaka asked.

"Because the last time I saw my brother, I walked in on him doing something I can't un-see." Anna informed them. "Later."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and as classes had ended for the day Ruri had decided to go find Allen as Anna had requested at lunch. Ruri's search had taken her to the school gym, where a basketball game was just starting to wrap up. The dark-haired girl looked to see if any of the players was Allen. It soon became clear that Allen wasn't on either of the teams, but Yuto was. Ruri also quickly spotted a tall young man with yellow-green eyes and straight blue-black hair with light-green bangs in the shape of a wing. This other young man was Ruri's older brother, Shun Kurosaki. It quickly became clear to Ruri that Yuto and Shun were on opposing teams.

Ruri moved over to the bleachers and sat down to watch the game play out. Yuto had the ball, but Shun was standing between him and the basket. Dribbling the ball a few times, Yuto charged across the field towards the basket. Shun attempted to block his opponent's path, but Yuto quickly weaved around him and tossed the ball towards the basket. The orange orb stayed on the rim for a few tense moments before finally falling through the hoop. Ruri couldn't help but cheer at Yuto's victory.

Yuto instantly noticed Ruri and walked over to where she was. "Hi. How long have you been there?"

"Not long. You played pretty well out there." Ruri told him.

"Thanks. I really worked up a sweat." Yuto replied as he suddenly started to take off the grey t-shirt that was part of his gym uniform.

Ruri blushed upon seeing Yuto's sweaty shirtless body. While Yuto wasn't the muscular demigod that had rescued Ruri in her dream from the night before, he was still incredibly fit. Of course between his gym activities and all the running around he did in those Action Duels, it was little wonder that Yuto was in such good shape. As Ruri drunk Yuto in, a trail of blood ran down from her nose.

"Yo Ruri!" Shun spoke as he approached, shaking his younger sister from her lustful thoughts. "What brings you in here anyway?"

"Uh… oh! Right. I was looking for Allen so I could deliver a message to him." Ruri recalled. "Guess he's not here, huh?"

"Last time I saw Allen, he was in one of the private booths in the library studying something on the computer." Yuto recalled. "Probably studying something for the exams we've got coming up."

"We better hit the showers, Yuto." Shun suggested. "After all, we've still got that duel tournament to prepare for."

"Right. Guess I'll have to catch you later, Ruri." Yuto told her.

"Yeah… later." Ruri replied.

Ruri stayed and watched as Yuto and the others headed for the locker room. It had been the first time in days that she and Yuto had been able to exchange more than a couple of words with each other and their visit had been cut short. Ruri wished that she could at least be taking part in the upcoming duel tournament with Yuto, but unfortunately the top ten players from her duel school could compete, and due to a misstep she had made in her final duel for the qualification exam, Ruri had ended up falling below the player who had taken the number ten spot. The bright side to not participating in the tournament was that it gave Ruri more time to prepare for exams, but it also meant that she and Yuto were spending much less time together. Sighing, the dark-haired girl got up from the bleachers and headed for the school library.

* * *

After a quick walk across the schoolyard, Ruri made it to the library and began to search for Allen. Remembering what Yuto had told her, Ruri headed for the three small study rooms towards the back of the building. The door to the first room that Ruri came to was open a crack, and from within she could hear the moans of a female voice. Opening the door farther, Ruri saw a young man with spiky red and yellow hair and teal eyes sitting at the table and staring at the computer intently. Ruri had found Anna's brother, and it seemed that he was watching some sort of video on the computer.

"Allen?" Ruri spoke, causing the redhead to let out a startled cry.

Allen quickly paused the video he was watching and turned his chair to face Ruri. "Oh… Ruri. What the hell do you want?"

"Uh, your sister asked me to tell you that she wanted your help with something after school." Ruri answered. "I'm afraid she didn't say what."

Allen let out a heavy sigh as he got up from the chair. "Okay. I better go help her before she storms in here and drags me away by the neck. Later."

Ruri stepped aside to allow Allen to exit the little room. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Ruri went inside to see what sort of video Allen had been watching on the computer. As soon as she hit the play button, Ruri's eyes went totally wide. The video was of a nude blonde woman with large breasts standing behind a kitchen counter as a muscular naked guy with spiked dark hair plowed her from behind. Ruri knew that she shouldn't be watching such a filthy video, yet she found that she couldn't look away. There was a mesmerizing quality to the whole thing that Ruri somehow couldn't resist.

"Ruri?" a familiar voice spoke, causing her to let out a small scream.

After quickly pausing the video, Ruri turned around to see Shun standing in the doorway to the room.

"Shun! What, uh… what're you doing here?" Ruri asked, her face now a bright shade of red.

"I… just wanted to let you know that I'll probably be home late again." Shun informed her. "What're you doing in here anyway?"

"Nothing!" Ruri answered in a higher pitch than she intended. "I mean… I was just shutting off this computer that Allen left on. Anyway, I'll leave your dinner in the fridge for when you get back, 'kay?"

Shun gave his sister a quizzical look. "…Right. I'll see you later then."

With that, Shun finally left and shut the door behind him. Ruri let out a relieved sigh as she collapsed into the chair. After managing to compose herself, Ruri shut down the computer and decided to head for home. Within only a few minutes, the dark-haired girl was out of the street. As she walked Ruri couldn't help but think of that video and imagine herself and Yuto doing something like that. The thought of it turned her on just as much as her dream did. Ruri was so lost in her fantasy as she crossed the street that she didn't notice that a car was speeding towards her.

Suddenly Ruri felt something pick her up off the ground and carry her back onto the sidewalk just before the car could run her down. It took Ruri a moment to register what had happened, and when she did she realized that Yuto was holding her. In fact, Yuto was holding Ruri bridal style just as he had done when he carried her in her dream.

A look of fright and concern was on Yuto's face. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine." Ruri softly answered, her face once again a bright shade of red. "Um, I think you can put me down now."

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Yuto told her as he set her back on her feet. "Didn't you even see that car?"

"Sorry. I… was thinking about something else." Ruri sheepishly answered. "Thank you for saving me."

Yuto gave her a small smile. "It's a good thing I decided to go back for that side deck I left in my shoe locker. Just try to be more careful, okay?"

"I will. Thanks Yuto." Ruri replied.

"Hey. Why don't we take a trip to Heartland Amusement Park once things finally settle down?" Yuto suggested as he placed an arm on Ruri's shoulder. "Just you and me?"

"I'd love that." Ruri agreed. "Well… guess I'll see you later then."

Yuto kissed Ruri on the cheek in response and headed back towards the school. Ruri meanwhile continued on her way home. After safely crossing the street, Ruri started to think about how Yuto had just saved her just like he had saved her in her dream. Ruri began to wonder if she would have another dream like that when she went to bed. In fact, a part of her really hoped that she would.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I forgot to mention up at the top that the title for this part comes from the Billy Joel song of the same name. It seemed rather appropriate at the time.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Heat Rising

**Author's Note:** This next part of the story is going to contain a few very special "guest stars" that some of you may recognize from another Yu-Gi-Oh! series, so keep your eyes peeled.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V.

* * *

Part 2: Rising Heat

 _Ruri's hands were bound above her head connected to a large stone slab at the peak of a cliff overlooking the sea. The only thing the dark-haired girl had on was a long white toga that completely covered her legs but left her arms bare. Dark storm clouds totally covered the sky, and a fierce wind caused large waves to clash against the shore. Ruri became filled with fear as she heard the steady beat of a loud drum in the distance. Somehow she knew that she was about to be sacrificed to some kind of creature, and the sound of the beating drum signaled the arrival of whatever the thing was._

 _Suddenly a large shape began to rise out of the turbulent sea. Coming into view was a gargantuan creature with the head of a shark that had a pair of burning red eyes, and a muscular humanoid upper body. The beast's lower half appeared to be like the tail of a normal shark, making it seem like some monstrous version of a mermaid. Much of its body was navy-blue, with its chest and the underside of its jaw colored a bluish-grey. The fingers of the creature's hands were tipped with sharp silver claws._

 _The creature roared at Ruri, causing her to scream. Just as the thing was about to reach for her and pull her off the slab, two shots of purple electricity suddenly flew through the air and struck the beast. In seconds, the shark monster's arms were bound to its sides by chains of purple electrical energy. Suddenly Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon flew down from the sky with Yuto riding atop its back and hovered between the shark monster and the cliff. Yuto was wearing a short back toga and had a sword hanging from his waist by a gold sash._

 _Yuto looked back at Ruri on the cliff. "Hold on! I'll have you free in just a minute!"_

 _Ruri smiled and nodded. She knew that Yuto wouldn't let her down. Suddenly the shark demon broke free of its electrical chains. Roaring, the beast swung its clawed hand at Dark Rebellion, knocking them both into the raging ocean below. Ruri called out Yuto's name at the top of her lungs, tears instantly coming to her eyes. She couldn't believe that her hero, her prince… the man she loved more than anyone else… could've been killed. Just as the shark monster began to reach for Ruri again, the sound of thunder rumbled through the air and a raging purple vortex like a hurricane appeared on the surface of the ocean in the exact spot where Yuto and his dragon had fallen in._

 _Dark Rebellion soon rose out of the vortex in a new form. The horn-like blades that had once been attached to the beast's head had been replaced by a pair of slender bone-white horns that extended over the brows of its eyes. A white ribcage had appeared over the armor covering the dragon's chest, and white bone-like bands covered the black armor on the dragon's upper legs. On the back of the dragon were two massive black and purple appendages that appeared to be the framework for a pair of membranous wings. A long bone-white blade extended outward from the top of each wing limb, and growing out close to the base of each limb was a long black curved spike fitted with a purple orb. A series of white bony plates ran along the underside of the beast's tail. The blades adorning the dragon's forearms had become slightly longer and curved._

 _Ruri recognized the dragon as Dark Rebellion's evolved form, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon. Her heart then leapt when she saw that Yuto was still standing atop the back of the dragon, safe and sound. At Yuto's command, Dark Requiem fired streams of black energy from the purple orbs mounted in its wing frames up at the shark monster. After being hit, the giant sea monster's body was surrounded by a black aura and its muscle mass started to diminish. Soon after, sections of membrane started to appear between the fingers of the dragon's wings. The membranes were like stained glass windows blue, red and yellow facets. Once Dark Requiem's wings had fully formed, it took off into the air and hovered before the weakened shark monster._

 _"Dark Requiem! Send this demon to the underworld where it belongs!" Yuto commanded. "Disaster Disobey of Requiescence!"_

 _The metal spike growing from Dark Requiem's jaw began to crackle with electricity as it flew towards the shark monster at full speed. The dragon's tusk impaled the creature's chest in the spot where its heart was and the shark monster's entire body was electrocuted. In seconds, the sea monster became nothing more than black dust and a ray of sunlight broke through the storm clouds to shine down on the cliff. Dark Requiem moved closer to the cliff's edge, allowing Yuto to dismount and approach Ruri. The dragon rider drew his sword and cut the black chain binding Ruri's arms in half._

 _With Ruri freed, Yuto picked her up bridal style and carried her onto the back of his faithful dragon. Dark Requiem flew up towards the hole in the clouds, and in seconds Yuto and Ruri were flying through a clear blue sky. In the distance, Ruri saw what appeared to be an ancient Greek temple atop an impossibly high mountain. Within moments, Dark Requiem landed in front of the temple gates, allowing Yuto and Ruri to dismount. After putting Ruri down, she and Yuto went into the temple hand in hand, and in seconds they were standing in what appeared to be a large throne room._

 _"I was terrified when you fell into the ocean." Ruri admitted. "The thought of never being able to see you again was more painful than anything."_

 _Yuto gently stroked Ruri's cheek. "There is nothing in this world or the next that will keep me from your side."_

 _Smiling, Ruri walked away, and turning her back to the nearby wall, she undid her toga and let it fall to the ground. The only things she had on were the black shackles of the broken chain on her wrists._

 _"Take me!" Ruri spoke._

 _Smirking, Yuto undid the gold sash around his waist and tossed it and his sword away. He then undid his short black toga and let it drop to the floor of the temple. Ruri's face turned bright red as she looked over Yuto's muscular body. Her eyes were quickly drawn to Yuto's large erect manhood, which was somehow giving off a dazzling gold light. Yuto approached Ruri and pinned her against the wall. Gently taking hold of Ruri's chin, Yuto pulled the dark-haired girl's lips towards him._

 _The two of them shared a deep passionate kiss as Yuto's hand began to fondle Ruri's firm breast, his thumb toying with the erect nipple. When they broke for air, Ruri bit her lower lip and prepared for Yuto to penetrate her and send her to new heights of ecstasy._

* * *

Ruri's eyes snapped open to find the all too familiar sight of her bedroom ceiling. Groaning, she sat up in her bed and looked at her alarm clock. Once again, there was still a minute left before her alarm was supposed to go off. This was the fifth morning in a row where this had happened, and also the fifth night in a row where Ruri had experienced a steamy dream of Yuto rescuing her and taking her to a place where they could finally consummate their love. Ruri had to admit that this latest dream was better than the one from two nights ago where Yuto had rescued her from a band of pirates and taken her away to a deserted tropical island, but the frustrating part of all the dreams was that they all ended right when they were about to get to the good part.

The minute passed and the radio in Ruri's clock turned on. _"You're listening to KHRT, Heart and Soul Radio! Well, the heat wave hitting Heartland continues for yet another day, ladies and gentlemen. The temperature for today is expected to hit a record high of a hundred and eight degrees, so stay indoors if you can. And now to start your morning drive, here's_ Burning for Your Love _by Radio Gagaga."_

Ruri grudgingly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom as the sound of music began to fill the room. After turning on the light, Ruri looked at herself in the mirror.

The dark-haired girl gave herself a light slap in the face. "C'mon Ruri. Get your head out of the gutter. Today you really need to focus."

The past five days had been a bit rough for Ruri. Tried as she did, it had been almost impossible for Ruri to push her lustful dreams about Yuto out of her mind, and the rest of the world wasn't making it any easier for her. Just about every time Ruri went to the school library to try and study, she'd notice a few boys using the computers there to discreetly watch porn. It seemed that Allen wasn't the only student who occasionally misused library resources. If that wasn't enough, it seemed like almost every time Ruri would take a break from her studies and turn on the T.V. to watch something she'd find the suggestive image of planes refueling or a nature documentary showing a pair of animals about to mate.

Now the day of Ruri's exams had finally come, and she had to take them in a school building that was going to be like a hot sweaty oven. She hoped that she could focus long enough to pass her exams, because passing was going to take every ounce of concentration that she had.

* * *

The heat inside the classroom had been suffocating as Ruri struggled to push through her exams. Most of the answers to the test questions had actually been coming to her quite easily, but she had still had some trouble staying focused. Every time she had come to a question that she couldn't answer right away, Ruri's mind would drift off to thoughts of her dreams about Yuto. Despite the intense heat and her throbbing libido however, Ruri was able to press through and finish her exams. By the time Ruri finally emerged from the classroom, the afternoon had already grown fairly late.

With exams done and no other work left to do, Ruri decided to go find Sayaka and hang out with her for a bit. Ruri assumed that Sayaka had probably finished her exams fairly early. Sayaka was after all one of the brightest students at Heartland Academy. Within a few minutes, Ruri reached the small clubroom that she and Sayaka usually used to meet up sometimes after classes had ended. When Ruri opened the door to the room, the sight that she found within left her totally speechless.

Sayaka was in the room all right, but so was Allen. At that very moment, Sayaka was bent over the table and her shirt had been pulled up far enough to reveal her bare breasts. Meanwhile, Allen's pants were down and he was plowing into the spectacled girl from behind. Ruri quickly shut the clubroom door as quietly as she could and leaned against it, her face having already turned a bright shade of red. What Ruri had seen within the room had left her completely stunned. She had no idea that Allen and Sayaka had been seeing each other romantically.

As Ruri walked away from the door, she found that she had been turned on by what she had just seen, twisted as it was. She couldn't help but imagine herself with Yuto getting it on somewhere in the school just as Sayaka and Allen had been doing. Ruri tried to push away those dirty thoughts and went to the nearest restroom to splash some cold water on her face. Ruri practically dashed towards the first ladies' room door she saw, eager to give herself some kind of relief from the heat and growing urges. When she opened the door though, Ruri found the exact opposite to the relief she was after.

Sitting on the bathroom counter with her shirt pulled up far enough to reveal her nude breasts was a young woman close to Ruri's age with green hair and gold eyes. At that very moment, a young man with slightly tan skin and short dark hair that had three sets of red spikes towards the front was bucking his hips into the young woman. Ruri shut the restroom door in an instant as her face burned even brighter. Oddly enough, it occurred to Ruri that she recognized the young woman as a girl she had met a few times in the cafeteria named Kotori. She recalled that the young man she had also seen was Kotori's boyfriend, though Ruri couldn't remember what the boyfriend's name was.

In any case, Ruri realized that there was one thing that she absolutely had to do at that moment. She needed to go see Yuto. With school practically over and exams finished, Ruri headed off for the Heartland Duel School.

* * *

The famed Duel School of Heartland City was only a very short walk away from Heartland Academy. On a normal afternoon at that time of the day, the Duel School was usually packed with young up and coming duelists with dreams of becoming pro. When Ruri arrived though, the place was practically abandoned. Ruri assumed that most of the students had decided not to come because of the intense heat. Of course she was certain that the more dedicated duelists like Yuto and her brother had shown up to train for the tournament.

After going inside, Ruri decided that the office would be the first place she would look. When she reached the office door, Ruri could hear female moans coming from inside. The dark-haired girl knew that the sound could mean only one thing, yet another couple was inside making hot passionate love. It was starting to seem like the heat was causing the libidos of everyone in the city to flare up. Not wanting to walk in on yet another couple having sex, Ruri decided to look for Yuto in one of the arenas.

Ruri didn't get two steps away from the door though when she heard the voice of the woman inside the office call out the name, Kaito at the top of her lungs. Hearing the name caused Ruri to practically freeze in her tracks, for she knew very well whom the name belonged to. A few seconds later, the door to the office opened, and Ruri turned around to see a tall and slender young woman with very pale skin, orange eyes, and dark hair with purple bangs. The woman had on a low-cut pink t-shirt and a short purple skirt that was cut well above the knee. Following the young woman out of the office was a young man with pale blonde hair green bangs. The young man had on a white t-shirt with black jeans. Ruri knew this young man to be one of the strongest students of the Heartland Duel School, Kaito Tenjo.

Kaito instantly blushed upon seeing Ruri in the hallway. "Ruri! Uh… what're you doing here?"

"I, uh… I came to see if Yuto was here." Ruri answered, her own face once again a bright shade of red. "So, I take it this must be the girlfriend I've been hearing about."

"Right! Yeah!" a very flustered Kaito confirmed. "This is Droite. She's actually going to be starting out here at the school pretty soon."

"It's nice to meet you." Ruri told Droite.

"Likewise." Droite replied. "Kaito was just showing me around the place."

"I see…" Ruri replied. She knew Droite's statement was a lie, but she had no desire to call her on it. "So how long have you and Kaito been seeing each other?"

"For about a few months." Droite answered. "We've actually gotten pretty close."

"I could hear that. I mean see that!" Ruri responded. She mentally cursed herself for that slip of the tongue and let out a heavy sigh. "So anyway Kaito, have you seen Yuto around?"

"Last I saw him, he was in the Clover arena with your brother." Kaito answered. "My guess is that they're probably wrapping up for the day."

"Thanks." Ruri replied. "Um, it was nice meeting you, Droite. Later."

With that, Ruri headed off for the Clover Branch arena of the school. By the time she arrived, Ruri saw Yuto putting down his duel disk and taking a bottle of water out of his bag. Shun, meanwhile was talking on his mobile phone.

"Hey." Ruri spoke, getting Yuto's attention. "Got a minute?"

"Sure." Yuto replied as he walked over. "So, your exams go okay?"

"I think I did pretty well. You?" Ruri asked.

"Pretty good I think." Yuto answered. "So what's up?"

"Well…" Ruri began. "I was thinking that if you had a few minutes, the two of us could…"

"Dammit!" Shun cursed as he shut off his phone, interrupting the conversation. "The guy just had to ask me." He then noticed that his sister was now in the room. "Oh! Ruri. What brings you here?"

"Can't a girl just stop by to visit her favorite older brother and her boyfriend for no reason?" Ruri asked.

Shun gave her a small smirk. "Well, it looks like you saved me a phone call. This guy I know just asked me to help him move into his new apartment this evening."

"He just called you out of the blue with something like that?" Yuto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's kind of a jerk sometimes." Shun answered. "But I kinda owe him one for this favor he did me once, so I'm pretty much stuck. Anyway Ruri, this move is probably going to take me all night, and since mom and dad are still out of town it looks like you're going to have the whole house to yourself tonight."

"Oh. Well that's okay." Ruri told him. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Right. Well, I better get going and meet up with the jerk." Shun decided as he sighed and picked up his bag. "I'll see ya when I see ya, I guess."

With that, Shun walked out of the arena grumbling curses under his breath.

"So Ruri, what did you want to talk to me about?" Yuto asked.

"…Not here." Ruri decided. "Come to my place later tonight. That's probably the best place for us to talk."

"Uh… your place? Alone?" Yuto asked as his cheeks turned red. "Uh, I don't know. I'm not sure Shun would be cool with that."

"Shun isn't going to know about this." Ruri pointed out. "Now please. It's important that you come see me later tonight."

After a moment, Yuto finally nodded. "Okay. I'll be there at 8:00."

Ruri gave Yuto a peck on the cheek and headed for the door out of the arena. As she left, Ruri decided that tonight she would make her dreams a reality.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I took a bit of inspiration from _Clash of the Titans_ for the dream used at the beginning of this section. By the way, did anyone reading spot the ZEXAL characters that appeared in this part of the story? Kaito and Droite were the obvious ones, but there were two others who made a cameo appearance.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Living the Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V.

* * *

Part 3: Living the Dream

Night had fallen and Ruri was lying naked in the tub. She had hoped that a cold bath would give her a bit of relief from the oppressive heat that had been wrapped around her for the full day. Yet while Ruri's body had cooled down a bit, she was still aflame with the anticipation of Yuto's impending visit and what she hoped it would lead to. Ruri had been contemplating the meaning behind her dreams for the last few hours and thought that perhaps it was her mind's way of telling her that it was time that she take her relationship with Yuto to the next level. One of the things that had brought Ruri to this conclusion was that the dreams had reminded her of one thing, that she could always rely on Yuto to be there for her, that she could lean on him whenever she needed to. For that reason, Ruri knew for sure that she wanted to give herself to Yuto.

The alarm app on Ruri's mobile phone sitting on the edge of the bathtub began to go off, signaling that the time of Yuto's arrival had come. After shutting off her phone, Ruri pulled herself out of the now tepid water and stepped out of the tub. She then dried herself off with a large royal-purple towel and wrapped it around her body. For what Ruri had in mind, getting dressed would only be a waste of time. The dark-haired girl actually found herself looking forward to seeing how Yuto would react to her current outfit.

As Ruri climbed down the stairs, she heard a knocking at the front door and hastened her pace. When she reached the door, Ruri looked through the peephole to make sure it was Yuto. Sure enough, the Xyz Dragon user was standing out on the front step with a somewhat nervous expression on his face. Smiling, Ruri opened the door.

Yuto instantly blushed when he saw Ruri wearing only a towel. "Ruri! I, uh… did I come at a bad time?"

"No, you came at exactly the right time." Ruri assured him. "I just finished taking a bath to try and cool down."

"You sure? I can come back later if you want." Yuto suggested.

"No!" Ruri told him as she grabbed his wrist. "Please, come in. I want you to stay."

Hesitantly, Yuto walked through the door and shut it tightly behind him. After Yuto had slipped off his shoes, Ruri pulled him up the stairs and took him to her room. Once they were inside, Ruri shut and locked the door tightly behind him.

His face bright red, Yuto began to pace nervously around the room. "So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually, I asked you here so that I could show you something." Ruri told him.

"And, uh… what might that be?" Yuto asked as he turned around.

Smiling, Ruri let the towel she had wrapped around herself drop to the floor. "Take me."

Yuto's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Ruri! I-I-I… I don't think…"

"Please Yuto." Ruri spoke as she sauntered over to him. "I've wanted you for days now."

"But… are you sure about this?" Yuto asked.

"More than anything." Ruri answered as she stroked Yuto's cheek. "I love you, and I want us to become closer. So please…"

Yuto couldn't ignore the pleading look in Ruri's eyes. What little restraint Yuto had dissolved away and he moved in to give Ruri a hard kiss on the lips. Their mouths quickly opened and saliva was exchanged as their tongues did their passionate dance. After a few moments, Ruri suddenly pulled away and began to pull off Yuto's sweaty white t-shirt. Yuto raised his arms to help Ruri along, and soon the piece of white fabric was tossed away to a far corner of the room.

Afterward, Yuto pulled Ruri into an embrace and they began to kiss again. Ruri moaned at the contact of Yuto's bare skin against her own as Yuto ran his fingers through her long dark hair. When they broke for air again, Ruri began to undo the buckle of Yuto's belt. The Xyz Dragon duelist helped her along and pulled down his black jeans and boxers in one move. Ruri bit her lower lip when she saw Yuto's erect manhood. It wasn't quite as large as it was in her dreams, but it was still pretty big.

As the couple began to kiss again, they somehow moved over to the end of the bed. Moments later, Yuto pushed a very compliant Ruri onto the mattress and crawled onto the bed on over her. Yuto's grey eyes then began to stare deeply into Ruri's reddish-pink ones.

"You're very beautiful, Ruri." Yuto whispered as he stroked Ruri's cheek, causing her to blush.

Yuto then leaned his head in and began to kiss and suck on Ruri's neck, stumbling on a very sensitive spot. Ruri couldn't help but let out a deep moan as what little rational thought she had left was obliterated by the intense pleasure she was feeling. After lingering on Ruri's neck for a few minutes, Yuto began to leave a trail of hot kisses as he began to crawl down the length of her body. Eventually the Xyz Dragon duelist reached Ruri's left breast and began to suck on it. At the same time, Yuto's hand began to toy with Ruri's other breast, every now and then his fingers gently pinching the erect nipple.

"Yuto! Please!" Ruri moaned. "I want you inside me!"

After a moment, Yuto pushed himself back up and moved to look into Ruri's eyes, silently asking her for conformation. Ruri nodded for him to proceed and prepared herself for Yuto to penetrate her, hoping very much that she wouldn't end up simply waking up from another dream. If what she and Yuto were doing at that moment were simply just another dream, it would be too cruel. When Yuto finally pushed his hardened rod into Ruri's wet entrance, she suddenly winced in pain. Ruri had heard that losing one's virginity was painful, but she had no idea that it would hurt that much.

Yuto instantly became aware that his lover was in pain. "Ruri, we can stop now if you want."

"No. It's fine." Ruri told him with a reassuring smile. "The pain will pass in a minute. So please don't stop now. This is what I want, Yuto."

After a moment, Yuto nodded and moved back in to kiss that same spot on Ruri's neck. He hoped that doing so would dull the pain that Ruri was feeling. After an uncertain amount of time, Ruri's pain faded to nothing and was replaced by pleasure.

"Yuto, it doesn't hurt anymore." Ruri told her. "Now let me have it."

Nodding, Yuto pushed himself back up and pushed his manhood all the way to the hilt. Ruri arched her back and tightly gripped the sheets in response. Yuto began to move his hip at a relatively slow pace, party to make sure Ruri had gotten a chance to get used to what he was doing and partly to draw out the pleasure for as long as possible. Ruri meanwhile was totally lost in bliss. She was finally getting what she had been aching for during the past few days.

Gradually Yuto began to pick up the pace of his hips as their bodies became covered in sweat. After what seemed like an eternity, Ruri's inner walls tightened around Yuto's manhood and wrapped her legs around Yuto's hips. As they both came closer to the edge, Yuto grabbed onto the headboard of the bed to give himself the leverage to pound into Ruri even harder. Then in one dazzling moment, Ruri and Yuto managed to hit their climax at the same moment. Ruri threw her head back and let out a silent scream as her orgasm hit her, and she could feel the warmth of Yuto's seed spraying into her.

As the two of them came down from their high, Yuto pulled out of Ruri and rolled onto his back next to her on the bed. Ruri rolled onto her side and cuddled up to Yuto, causing him to put an arm around her out of reflex.

"That was as wonderful as I knew it would be." Ruri spoke after a moment. "You were amazing."

"You were pretty good too." Yuto replied. "So… this might seem like a weird question, but what brought this on anyway?"

"I've been dreaming about you lately." Ruri revealed. "They'd always start out with you rescuing me from something and end with us about to do… what we just did."

"So you've been having sex dreams about me?" Yuto asked as he turned to face her, his face once again turning red. "Was I, um… was as I as good as I was just now?"

Ruri chuckled a bit. "Actually, the dreams always ended right when we were about to make love, but even if they didn't it probably wouldn't have been as good as what we just shared was. This was way better than any dream."

"Good to know." Yuto replied. "So in your dreams, I'd always come to save you from something, huh?"

"Yeah. I think those dreams told me though was that I could always rely on you, that you were the one who was meant for me." Ruri replied. "I love you, Yuto."

Yuto smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from her cheek. "I love you too, Ruri."

The two of them shared another light kiss on the lips. Feeling drained of strength; Ruri nestled closer to Yuto and closed her eyes. Yuto pulled the blanket over them both and in moments the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ruri gently awoke to the sound of morning birdsong coming in through the window. She also quickly became aware of something pleasantly warm pressed against her. Slowly opening her eyes, Ruri saw Yuto's sleeping face only inches away from her own. In an instant, everything she and Yuto had done the previous night came rushing back to her. Smiling, Ruri gave Yuto a light kiss on the cheek. A second later, Yuto stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, my prince." Ruri spoke.

"Morning." Yuto responded before giving her a light kiss on the lips. "What time is it?"

"Don't know. But neither of us has anywhere to go right now." Ruri pointed out. "Just relax, okay?"

As the couple started to make out, Ruri's mobile phone began to buzz on the nightstand. Letting out an irritated groan, Ruri sat up to answer it. When Ruri picked up the phone, a look of panic appeared on her face when she saw the name on the Caller I.D.

"Oh crap! It's Shun." Ruri spoke.

Yuto instantly sprang up in the bed as all the color drained from his face. "Shit! He's probably calling to say he's on his way back. I better get outta here!"

"Wait! Don't panic." Ruri told him as she grabbed his wrist. "There's no reason for him to think that you're here. Just be calm and don't make a sound."

Yuto nodded and put a hand over his mouth to try and keep silent.

Ruri took a deep breath before answering the call and putting the phone to her ear. "Hi Shun! What's up?"

 _"What the heck took you so long to answer the phone?"_ Shun asked over the line.

"Shun, I only just woke up." Ruri answered. "I was actually hoping to sleep in after the week I've had."

 _"Right. Sorry."_ Shun responded. _"Anyway, it looks like I won't be back until later this afternoon. It's taking way longer than I thought to help that jackass move into his place."_

"Why're you even helping this guy again?" Ruri asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shun groaned over the line. _"He helped me get my hands on a really rare card that I needed for my deck a while back. The guy may be a pain in the ass, but he's got some major connections. Anyway, I'll try and be back as soon as I can."_

"Okay." Ruri replied. "Hope the rest of the move goes smoothly."

 _"Oh by the way Ruri, Yuto didn't come over to the house last night, did he?"_ Shun suddenly asked.

Ruri flinched at the mention of Yuto's name. "Yuto? No. He was, uh… he was too busy. In fact I think he and Kaito had gone to do some extra training for the tournament. Why would you think he came to see me?"

 _"Well… ah, forget it."_ Shun responded. _"I just got a weird feeling, but it was probably nothing. I'll see you later Ruri."_

"Yep! Bye!" Ruri responded before quickly ending the call.

Both Yuto and Ruri then let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Man! That was tense." Yuto declared as he fell back onto the bed. "Guess we should get up now, huh?"

As Ruri put the phone back on the nightstand, she glanced down and saw a certain bulge under the sheets. "Actually… I think we should stay in bed for a little longer."

Before Yuto could ask what she meant, Ruri moved in and planted a firm kiss on Yuto's lips. The Xyz Dragon duelist relaxed into the kiss, and soon their tongue were once again wrestling for dominance. Just as they were about to break for air, Ruri's hand reached in under the sheets and began to rub Yuto's hardened rod. Yuto let out a deep groan as his dark-haired lover stroked his erection.

"You really need to relax, Yuto." Ruri told him. "I'm sure you've been just as tense as I have these last few days."

The panic that Yuto had been feeling earlier evaporated as pleasure began to take hold. After a few moments, Ruri stopped what she was doing and threw off the blanket that was covering Yuto's lower half. She then straddled Yuto and soon lowered herself onto his erect manhood, moaning as it slid inside her. Ruri began to gently rock her hips, very slowly to try and draw things out just as Yuto had done the night before. Eventually Yuto's hands reached up and began to massage Ruri's firm breasts, prompting her to cover his hands with her own to increase the pressure. Ruri's pace gradually quickened, and eventually she removed Yuto's hands and placed them on the bed so she could lean forward and grasp the headboard.

As Ruri's bucked her hips even harder, Yuto became mesmerized by the bouncing of Ruri's perfect breasts. Before long, he began to buck his own hips into Ruri from underneath. A blissful eternity went by and soon Ruri's inner walls began to tighten around Yuto's rod. Yuto called out Ruri's name right before the climaxed at almost the exact-same instant. Ruri let out a contented sigh and collapsed back onto Yuto as she came down from her high, giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

Yuto responded by putting both his arms around her. "Okay. I am definitely more relaxed now."

"You know… you said something a few days ago about us going on a date to Heartland Amusement Park." Ruri recalled. "How 'bout we go on that date today?"

"Sure. I think I could use a day off from training anyway." Yuto agreed. "Besides, this way we can be out of the house before your brother can come back and catch us."

"Good point." Ruri agreed before giving him a light peck on the lips. "Let's get going."

FIN

* * *

 **Afterward:** Well, I hope those of you reading enjoyed this little story of mine. I'll admit that it probably wasn't my best work, but it was still pretty fun working on it. Of course I probably spent more time on this thing than I should've. Anyway, thanks for reading.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
